There are in existance various means for collecting and handling waste materials including body fluids that are aspirated during surgical operation or accumulated for some other reason where a patient is located. Waste materials and body fluids that can be collected using the subject means include blood, urine, mucous and other body discharges. Known waste collection devices and systems include various type of containers into which the collected waste materials are accummulated during surgery and otherwise and from which they are dispensed or poured and sometimes disinfected at a later time. Such devices are usually removed from the place where the collection is made and while the waste materials are still contaminated, and if decontamination is to take place before waste disposal, they are decontaminated or disinfected at some location remote from where they are collected and before discharge into a larger waste recepticle or into a waste disposal system or sewer. The known devices generally do not have any means for effectively separately accummulating waste materials through two or more different suction lines when suction is used, they can not be operated as gravity feed accumulators, they require electrical means and connections for their collection operations, they require the handling and disposing of the accummulated waste materials often before the waste materials are disinfected and therefore present a danger to the handlers, they can be spilled while still contaminated, and most known systems require filters and other devices which must be removed and replaced from time to time and which may adversely effect their operation. The moving about and otherwise handling and transporting the waste materials before they are decontaminated presents an unacceptable risk of infection to all personnel that are responsible for handling and disposing of their contents. Typical of known devices are the devices disclosed in Parker U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,446 and 4,957,491.